The Color Blue
by Lady of Infinity
Summary: Usagi has been betrayed and left a broken woman. A mysterious prince with the blueist of eyes has come to rescue her, and bring back the missing piece of her heart. Chapt. 2 is now up, in which the prince is reveiled and Usagi meets people from the past.
1. Broken

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor Moon but I do own the plot. Take that you stupid lawyers. 

A/N: Hello everybody. This is my first sailor Moon fic so please go gentle. Thank you. Enjoy the fic. 

The Color Blue 

Chapter 1- Broken

A lone tear fell down her porcelain check mingling with the rain. Her crystalline blue eyes shined with unshed tears. Her sunflower blond hair that was always pulled into two twin ondangos with lose hair pooling to her knees, messed up and tangled.

Her school uniform was torn and ripped, and in some places, it was burned. Her creamy skin was covered in blood, scratches, bruises, and burns. It hurt all over. Every time her feet pounded against the ground as she ran, it sent pain shooting through out her body.

As soon as she reached the park, she fell to the ground in the center of the rose garden. Curling herself into a ball, she began to sob uncontrollably. Her sobs were the kind of a heart that had be broken thousands of times. The tears that she had be holding back, finally fell.

She wasn't hurt not only physically, but also emotionally. The people she trusted the most turned on her. Her heart twisted into knots as she remembered what had happened.

* * *

Usagi was running. Running fast and hard. Her loose hair flying behind her like yellow flags. Her blue eyes filled with happiness.

For the first time, she had gotten to school on time and didn't get detention. So now she was going to be able to get to the meeting on time and not get yelled at by Rei. She shuddered as she remembered the last time she was late. Shacking her head, she continued on her way to the shrine.

When she got to the door of the shrine, she heard voices coming from inside.

"Should we tell her?" said a soft voice that Usagi knew was Ami.

"Of course we should tell her." said another person with a hot-tempered tone. That was, of course, Rei.

"When she gets here, which won't be any time soon, we should tell her." said a strong but feminine voice. That was Makoto.

"I agree!" said a really hyper person. That was Minako, because no one she knew could ever be as hyper as her.

At that moment Usagi decided to make her entrance. Opening the door, stepping through, and closing it behind her.

She looked at each girl, who at the time had shock clearly written all over their faces.

Ami Mizuno was the quietest out of the group. She was very smart. She had short, shoulder length blue hair and blue eyes to match. She was Sailor Mercury, the scout of Ice and Wisdom.

Rei Hino was the hot tempered one the group. She was smart but also very pushy when it came to Usagi. She had long ebony hair with purple highlights with violet eyes also to match. She was Sailor Mars, scout of Fire and War.

Makoto Kino was the best cook around and was very good in martial arts. She was the tallest of the group. She had chestnut brown hair put into a ponytail. Her eyes were of a deep forest green. She always wore rose earrings. She was Sailor Jupiter, scout of Lighting and Truth.

Minako Aino was the airhead of the group and always dreamed of being a superstar when she grew up. She had light blond hair and baby blue eyes. She was Sailor Venus, scout of Love and Beauty.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" Usagi asked slyly, knowing they didn't think she hadn't heard any thing they said. Panic shot threw their eyes like Indian arrows going for their target.

"Well Usagi," said a black cat with a yellow up-turned crescent moon, jumping on the table. "We have come to decision that you need to step down and take a brake from being Sailor Moon."

"What… you can't be serious." The look on their faces told her they were not playing around. That meant that Luna had told them about her little secret. She couldn't believe it. Not in her wildest dreams did she think they would do this to her.

"We are. Now hand over the crystal peacefully or we will take from you by force." Rei said forcibly. She held out her hand, motioning for Usagi to hand over the brooch. Usagi did the total opposite.

"No." She said that one word. She put her hand over the brooch and clutched for dear life. She closed her eyes. This could not be happening. It can't be… they wouldn't do something like this… they were her friends…

She opened her eyes. The girls had transformed into the Sailor Scouts.

"Usagi, had over the crystal…now." Makoto said taking a step closer to Usagi. As if expecting this, Usagi took a step backwards towards the door and ran outside. The Scouts ran out the door behind her. Sailor Jupiter, faster of them all, cut Usagi off from the entrance, the Scouts circled around her.

"We really didn't want to have to do this, but we have to now." Minako said with no sympathy what so ever. The other Scouts nodded their heads in agreement, no sympathy shined in their eyes. Not even regret or a hint of sadness. It was very disturbing.

The Scouts closed their eyes in concentration. Immediately, Usagi knew what they were going to do, they were going to use the Planet Power attack on her. Sacrificing their friend and Princess just for the crystal and because she loved… someone that wasn't Mamoru. It was truly despicably they way they were treating her.

Maybe… even though she didn't want to, Cosmos would have to be called into action. She didn't want to do it, but it was her last resort. She didn't want to transform into Sailor Moon or she wouldn't be able to call upon Cosmos in that form. The form of Usagi transforming into Cosmos would be more powerful and less time consuming. "Let them do their worse to me…that way I can call upon retribution and payback into a form of an attack." Usagi thought thinking of a battle strategy. "Let them do their worse," she whispered to herself before she felt their combined power come upon her. She closed her eyes and welcomed the pain… retribution would be beautiful once their attack was done.

Once the smoke cleared, Usagi was still standing there only cut, burned, and bleeding. The Scouts thought they had their goal, but they didn't know how wrong they were.

Usagi's sapphire blue opened into an icy glare directed at all the scouts. They gasped and took a step back in surprise. They thought that would have been enough to kill her. Apparently they hadn't thought she would live and hadn't anticipated that she would have caught fifty percent of the attack and was now holding it in her hand and giving the Scouts an amused smirk.

"What!? Didn't think that weak ol' me could do anything to protect myself from your blow. Tsk tsk. You really should have thought better. What would my mother say about you four," the smirk had changed into a wry grin.

Usagi took her brooch and opened it, feeding it the energy in her hand. It seemed to come alive for a brief moment before it turned back to normal. The Silver Crystal came out of the brooch and went into Usagi's other hand. She held it high up in the air. It shone brightly, shooting out a rainbow of colors. "I call upon the holy power of the moon. I invoke the great powers of the Moon Goddess Selene. Bequeath unto me the powers of Sailor Cosmos." After an explosion of light, in the place of Usagi stood Sailor Cosmos, the most powerful being in the Universe. Her hair was now silver and her cloak swayed to the wind behind her. She held a firm grip on her staff. Her eyes were not the cheery sapphire blue, but a cold pale blue, which glared at them with deep sadness.

"You have betrayed your oath to the Moon as her protector. You have shown yourselves to be beyond control. You have abused your powers that were given to you to protect not harm. You have shown you selves to be selfish and guiltless. You have no good use here. Retribution will be quick but most painful. You will be sent to Oblivion for all Eternity until She deems you worthy to protect her again. And maybe you will learn to change." Cosmos said with such conviction, it made the Scouts cry at their actions. "Until then fair well." She held her staff high in the air, which emitted a soft glow. Pale mist surrounded her body. She spoke a few words in another language softly.

The Scouts' eyes opened wide in terror as their Star seeds were pulled from their bodies. They screamed from the pain, but it was over quickly and they closed their eyes in peace. Their bodies disappeared. The Star seeds went to Cosmos' open palm and then into her crystal.

That's when the tears came. Cosmos fell to the ground leaning on her staff heavily. Wracking sobs enveloped her small frame. The mist disappeared, a light flashed and Usagi was left there crying as the rain began to fall in the same burned and bloody condition she was in before she called upon the powers of the moon. She didn't even bother to heal herself. Better to feel the pain.

Doing the only thing she could think of, she got up and ran where her feet carried her.

* * *

And that was what led her to her current location. She cried out her heart well into the night until the rainstorm cleared out. The clouds gave way to the moon and the stars. Usagi hide her eyes from the sparkling glory. Not wishing for them to remind her of what she had done. "How could I have done something like that? How could I?" she asked herself, not expecting an answer.

"How could you, what?" But she did get one. Usagi looked up to see who was talking to her. She gasped in surprise. She couldn't believe whom it was kneeling in front of her. Blue eyes looking at her with concern.

There was no way this man could be concerned for her. It couldn't be…

A/N: Cliffie… yeah I know I'm evil… but I want to leave you all hanging about who the mystery man is… and no it is not Mamoru, I hate that bastard. Please review. No flames.


	2. Something Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, so there :sticks out tongue: 

A/N: I would like to thank all my reviewers. I dedicate this chapter to each and every one of you. I would like to give special thanks to sniper959. Your review meant a lot. Now to what you all really want…oh and by the way if you hadn't noticed, I'm using their Japanese names. An index will be given at the end of the chapter.

* * *

The Color Blue 

By Lady of Infinity

Chapter 2 – Something Unexpected

"Safir?" Usagi's eyes widened in shock. "What are you doing here?" that was all she could managed in her slurred teary speech.

He looked at her for a moment. He still could not believe that this was the future queen of Crystal Tokyo. Here she was in the middle of the park, muddy and wet, bruised and burnt, red puffy eyes and tangled hair, and yetshe still looked gorgeous. No matter what, she would always be beautiful in his eyes.Her azureeyes were what drew him to her, like a moth to a flame.

He could feel her broken heart crying out for someone to love her, to truly love her. He could see the tormented soul inside her eyes. Those tears in her eyes made him want to cry as well, to see her like this, to see her shattered soul. It hurt him as much as it hurt his angel.

He wanted to take her into his arms and kiss all her tears away. But instead he took his thumb and wiped her tears away. It did not suit her to cry. Only a smile suited her face.

She laughed. "This is pretty embarrassing, to be seen crying, by a former enemy."

Safir couldn't help but smile. "We are enemies no more. You healed us, we are forever in you debt."

Usagi tried to smile, but couldn't muster the strength. She had no right to smile, not after what she did. The memories brought an onslaught of fresh tears. She tried to hold back, but wasn't able to. She felt strangulated by her sobs that wouldn't come out freely like her tears. She wanted to let it all out, but couldn't. She wanted to scream, yell. She wanted to do something. But she felt so helpless. She curled herself into a ball to hide away from Safir. She didn't want him to see her like this.

He knew that something must have happened for her to look and sound as she did. He vowed that once he knew what was wrong, he would fix what was broken of her shattered soul. He reached out for her and drew her close, rubbing up and down her back to soothe her wracking body. She threw her arms around him and cried on his shoulders, not caring what he thought about her anymore. All she wanted was someone to hold her.

After the fresh set of tears, it left Usagi mentally, emotionally, and physically drained, and she passed out in Safir's arms. He held her closer, and the picked her up gently. He muttered a few words, and there was a brief flash of light, and there was nothing left where they we're standing.

* * *

Usagi opened up her eyes, then squinting them until they could get used to the light of the room. Her body hurt, and she tried to remember why it hurt so much. Memories of what happened with the scouts and Safir flashed through her mind. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She felt disgusted with what she had done, but she knew deep down it was the only thing that could have been done. What became of Luna and Artimis, she did not know, they would be able to take care of themselves. But deep down she was worried, even though what Luna did hurt her. 

She tried to move, but pain shot through her body. "Princess, you shouldn't move. Your wounds have yet to heal." Came a female voice to the side. She turned her head to see who it was. At first she could not see who it was, but soon they came out of the shadows to reveal herself, but it was not just one, but four. Usagi gasped in shock. She hadn't seen these people in forever. It was the Four Sisters. Tears of joy sprang to her face.

The four of them came over to her and sat down, each with a smile on their face. Cooan helped Usagi into a sitting position so she could see them better. "It's so good to see you again," Usagi said once she was comfortable.

"I know. We had been meaning to visit, but it was nearly impossible." Petz said. "We have been trying to rebuild our kingdom, and it has been most bothersome."

"Oh," was all Usagi said, her eyes downcast. "I'm sorry for all your troubles."

Petz laughed. "Oh my dear. It was not you I was referring to you. I'm sorry if it seemed that way. I was talking about our Prince Demando."

Usagi smiled when she heard that. She really smiled. "So, what else have you all been doing?" It was nice having something to take her mind of her memories.

"Well not much. We haven't been shopping in forever," Calaveras said, sighing and placing her chin in the palm of her hand, resting it on her knee. The others laughed.

"So what about you, Princess? Where are the other scouts? What have they been up to?" Beruche piped up. She quickly regretted it as soon as she saw Usagi's reaction to the seemingly innocent questions. "I'm sorry," she added quickly.

Usagi shook her head weakly. "No, it's alright." After a moment of silence, she asked, "How long have I been out?"

The sisters noticed the change in topic, but knew not to push the matter too far. She would eventually let them know.

"Two days," came a familiar male voice form where Usagi could only assume where the door was. This shocked the five of them as they turned to the source of the voice. The man came forward into the light of the room.

"Prince Safir, we did not know you were there," came Cooan's voice, as she was the first to shake of the shock. The other said the apologies as well shortly after Cooan's voice shook them out of their stupor.

Safir shook his head nonchalantly and gave a small smile. "That is quite alright. I was wondering if I may speak to the Princess alone for a moment," he said moving into the room, a little closer to the bed. The Four Sisters nodded their heads, said their good-byes to Usagi, and left the room, closing the door behind them.

Usagi looked up to the man who had saved her life and so much more. She could never be able to repay him for what he had done. "I would like to thank you," she began, but Safir held up his hand.

"Princess, there is no need to say thank you, or even to apologize. I did what I did because I wanted to and because you need someone when no one was there. Actually, it should be I who should be thanking you," he said walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge. He took her hand in his, and gently kissed her palm. Usagi smiled and said no more. "Also, if you should ever feel the need to talk or get you feelings out, I am here, as well as Cooan, Beruche, Calaveras, and Petz. We are here for you." Safir knew something had happened, but he wasn't sure on how to approach the issue.

"Am I allowed to thank you for that?" Usagi asked. Safir smiled and nodded his head. "Well, thank you." She smiled and Safir was the happiest man ever. "May I also ask how long I will be lying around in bed?"

Safir laughed. "Of course, Princess. By tomorrow, you should be able to get out off bed with no problems. The medicine we have works wonders, and plus you have the Ginzuishou, so you should have a quick and speedy recovery. Also, there will be a ball held in your honor."

Usagi grimaced. She loved balls, especially when she was the Moon Princess back on the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium, but right now she just didn't feel like having a good time. "Must you?"

Safir noticed the grimace, but took it in good humor. "I am afraid so Princess, or should I say Your Majesty as you are Neo-Queen Serenity."

"No, that is quit alright. I would prefer it if you called be Usagi." She hated being called Princess. It was nice and all, but she wanted to be called her name sometimes.

Safir was quite shocked. He never would have thought to call her anything but Princess or Her Majesty. Even though of his feelings for her, he was still a very formal person. But if she said he could, he would. It was such an honor. Safir didn't think she would ever understand what that meant to him. He held it close to his heart.

"Well Prin… I mean Usagi, I should be going now since you need your rest." Safir said, getting up off the bed. Usagi just nodded he head and snuggled under the covers. She smiled contently and was fast asleep. It must have taken a lot of energy out of her. He looked at her sleeping form for some while, fighting an internal struggle. He brushed a few bangs out of her face. He then bent down and kissed her on her fore head. He would find out sooner or later who hurt his Princess. He then left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Blue eyes blinked open once the door had been shut. A small blush adorned onto her cheeks. The small amount of affection sent tingles of happiness. Maybe there was hope after all. She just hoped that they wouldn't hate her once they found out about the horrible thing she had done. She closed her eyes once again, and fell into a dreamless sleep. Dreams would have caused too many problems, and that was something she didn't want.

* * *

A/N: Okay, here it is chapter 2 of the Color Blue. I'm sorry if this seemed a little short, but the next part had to wait to be in chapter 3. Well now you know who the blue-eyed prince is. I bet it wasn't who you expected it to be. I think (mind you, I said think) I am the only one with this coupling. I dunno, but it doesn't matter. Well I hope you enjoyed what you have read so far, and rest assured, I will have the next part out soon.

* * *

Japanese Index: 

Safir- Sapphire

Cooan- Catzie

Beruche- Birdie

Calaveras- Avery

Petz- Prizma

Demando- Diamond

* * *

Reader Responses: 

**Luc Untertablet**: Thank you kindly mon amour! I miss ya!

**B**: I hate Mamoru with a passion. Usagi deserves so much better, hence my exploration of new men for our beloved Usagi!

**Lil-harry-hobo**: I am glad that you love it. I hope that you liked this chapter as well!

**None**: You are actually wrong. Hope you enjoyed the surprise. Don't tell me you have forgotten about him, though I love Usagi/Demando.

**FireDevil-IceAngel**: Volia. Here is chapter 2, with more to come. Hope you like.

**Seikou**: Actually I ran out of Duo pills. I haven't had any of those in a long while, though that would be nice! I'm glad you think (OMFG, you think? o.O) it is a good fic. I hope you're not just saying that because you're my friend? j/k!

**PLEASE CONTINUE!**:Ya, ya of course I am gonna continue. I'm not gonna leave you hanging there!

**Kittikat**: I hope you liked the 'mystery man' that is not quite a mystery any more.

**Kagome Urameshi**: blushes: Thank you ma amie. I'm glad you liked. I'll try to keep it up. Oh, I still have our fic don't I? Oops. Gomen-asi! Well Kurama says hi! (He misses you dreadfully) p.s. Infinitinarians rule. You know! (sorry, inside joke)

**Coolesbianchick**: Thank you.

**Anon**: Thank you. I hope you like what you see in future chapters.

**Sniper959**: To tell you the truth, the first time I read your review, I thought it was a flame, then I read it again… and well, thank you. It meant a lot. My English grades are good… sort of… I hate writing essays. (They're EVIL!) Uh, thanks again.


End file.
